Computer hard disk drives can store information on magnetic disks. The information can be stored on each disk in concentric tracks, divided into sectors. The information can be written to and read from a disk by a transducer head, mounted on an actuator arm capable of moving the transducer head radially over the disk. Accordingly, the movement of the actuator arm allows the transducer head to access different tracks. The disk can be rotated by a spindle motor at a high speed, allowing the transducer head to access different sectors on the disk.
There is a continuing desire for new and/or improved transducer heads, and related methods of making such heads.